


Am I good enough?

by Blackchocomuffin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Insecurity, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 09:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackchocomuffin/pseuds/Blackchocomuffin
Summary: Reader has self-esteem issues and body-related insecurities. Luckily there's Gladio who knows how to cheer you up.





	Am I good enough?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody! Omg it's the first time I try to write something different from essays and university-related reserches, so please have mercy of poor me lol  
> I also apologize in advance for any kind of mistake I might have made (English is not my native language).  
> Please enjoy! :)

   More than a year has passed since you and the Shield to the King, Gladiolus Amicitia, had decided to live together in his apartment in central Insomnia and like every evening before going to bed, that giant with a muscular and toned body proposed you to go with him the next morning to do his daily jog.

    – For the Six, Gladio, aren't you even tired of asking me if I want to come running with you? – letting out a frustrated sigh, you continued – The answer will always be the same, I will _never_ wake up at five in the morning to jog, not even if _you_ are the one asking me, honey...

   Knowing your answer already, the mountain of muscles lets out a soft laugh, followed by a slight sigh

   – Sometimes it seems like I'm living with Noct. You have the same bad habits, maybe that's why you two get along so well... – Gladio said slipping under the covers with you and pulling you in his arms.

   He indeed was right, you and the king of Lucis have many things in common, such as laziness, being picky eaters, especially for vegetables, and you both were absolutely not early birds like Gladio or Iggy. Above all, the two of you were the most spoiled brats in all of Eos. But, even though at the beginning this your last flaw made Gladio a little unnerving, with time he became the first one to make sure that his 'kitten' had everything she needed most.

   Curling up on his chest and sliding your arm around his sculpted waist you mutter with a slightly mocking tone in your voice – I'm sorry I'm not the woman of your dreams, one with a thin and sculpted body like yours, Mr. Amicitia. I'm just a really lazy and fat girl, the one that when she sees a cheeseburger she scoffs it within twenty seconds... – that said, you stopped to take breath, unaware of how fast you were speaking, and then muttered in a rather low voice – I don't know what you find nice about me. I'm not good enough to be by your side...

   Realizing the words of self-loathe you have let slip out of your mouth, your vision begins to cloud and a tear lines your cheeks. Really. After all this time you still couldn't understand how the number one of the Royal Guards, a charming, affectionate man, and above all a big guy on whom you could rely completely, would like to be seen together with an insignificant girl like you.

   Hearing those words (according to him senseless) his arms tighten you in his embrace, then, laying a kiss on your forehead, he breathes in deeply both to hold back the frustration that boils after hearing your argument, and also to inhale the sweet smell of your freshly washed hair, hoping this would prevent him to give you a slightly altered relpy.

    – What are you talking about? You already know full well that the woman of my dreams is nothing of the kind... – he begun after having regained his calmness, moving his fingers under your chin to tilt your head so that you would look at him in his amber eyes.

    – The woman of my dreams has the cutest little fat rolls on her tummy, soft hips and legs with cellulite. She hates sports and going on camping. She prefers to spend the weekends in front of the TV watching movies and eating junk food. – He paused to leave a light kiss on your forehead – The woman of my dreams has eyes that shine when I bring her breakfast in bed and especially when she tells me how much she loves the character of the book she's reading.

   Gladio then paused again, his serious gaze still on your watery eyes – I don't want an athletic or an outdoor girl. I want you and I love you even if you keep rejecting my invitations to go jogging, kitten.

   That said, he plants a sweet kiss on your lips, your heart beating wildly as your tears keep rolling down on your cheeks. When your lips part, Gladio affectionately rubs his nose against yours, wiping away your tears with his thumbs, as a smile illuminates the face of the both of you. His smiling lips widen showing his pearly teeth when his hand slips on your soft belly and pinches it slightly.

    – And anyway, a fat steak is tastier than a lean one – he said laughing at his own remark, his chest rumbling. You laugh loudly at his terrible joke, bringing roughly the palm of your hand on the whole face of the giant teddy bear, just to try to make him loosen the grip he has on you and to get away from him feigning offense. But in your heart you were so happy that the perfect man who was lying next to you and lovingly teased you adores you both for your strenghts, but especially for your faults.


End file.
